deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Viola Blue
Viola Mary Ormond Blue (b. 16 September) is a half-blood witch of the Blue and Lutterworth families, the youngest child born to Bertram Blue and Pamela Lutterworth as well as the younger sister of Scarlett. She was born and raised in the affluent wizarding district established within Knightsbridge, London. With her mother being a famously accomplished witch and Head of the Auror Office, she grew up in a hard-working and conscientious family, priding themselves on their staunch moral code and frequent involvement in Ministry affairs. Category:Sixth Generation Category:Art Club Category:Background Characters Category:Blue family Category:Chasers Category:Dark Magic Category:Drama Club Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-bloods Category:Herb Users Category:Impaired Individuals Category:Lutterworth family Category:Mentally Ill Individuals Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Category:Slug Club Category:The Morning Howler Category:W.I.T.C.H Biography Family lineage Early life Viola Mary Ormond Blue was born on 16 September to Bertram Blue and Pamela Lutterworth, a Muggle-born wizard and a half-blood witch hailing from the esteemed Lutterworth family. She was the second-born child after her elder sister, Scarlett, who was five years her senior. The affluence their family had obtained over the generations enabled the girls to be bred in a large and contemporary townhouse in Knightsbridge, London, within close range to Valiance Square. Mary Lutterworth ⁠— Viola's maternal grandmother and partial namesake ⁠— at one point lived with the family after being diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease; she eventually died when Viola was six years old. It was implied the two were not close as Viola remembered little of her, yet she still treasured the miscellany of Muggle memorabilia she left behind. These items would later become a strong influence upon Viola's flourishing interest in non-magic culture. Both of Viola's parents secured employment within the sector of law, with Bertram working as a legal executive and Pamela serving as an Auror preceding her future promotion to Head of Office. The jobs which they held reinforced the large amounts of respect Leonard Lutterworth had gleaned from the wizarding community, and Viola and Scarlett often attended a number of prestigious Ministry events in their youth as a result. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions * Beech wand: Viola's wand was manufactured by Orland Ollivander and purchased from his shop in Diagon Alley prior to beginning her magical education. It was fourteen and a quarter inches long, made of beech wood with a phoenix feather core. Wands made from beech wood are said to pick an owner wise beyond their years who will eventually come to be rich in understanding and experience. They are capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood, hence its lustrous reputation. * Initial necklace: This necklace was a gift from Viola's sister. It had the initial of Viola's first name — a single 'V' — suspended on a thin rose gold goblin-made chain. She was frequently seen wearing it in collusion with her everyday attire, including her school uniform. * Leander Delphi: This broomstick was gifted to Viola from her father after he separated from her mother, and after she decided to join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in her third year. Her penchant for flying both inside and outside the realm of competitive sports meant that this broom was frequently used all throughout her education. * Remembrall: Viola owned a small glass Remembrall that she would often carry around with her in an attempt to counter her frequent absent-mindedness. The item would flood with red smoke whenever she forgot something, the only trouble being that she could not always remember what she had forgotten. * Tornadoes badge: One of the many pieces of memorabilia that Viola owned was a badge championing her favourite Quidditch team, the Tutshill Tornadoes. It featured a gold 'T' against a sky-blue background and she would often pin it onto her school robes. Relationships Family Parents Scarlett Blue Mary Lutterworth Leo Jordan-Potter Musidora Cauldwell Etymology Viola is a Latin baby name, meaning "violet". Viola was one of the heroine's in Shakespeare's play Twelfth Night. Mary is a feminine Hebrew baby name, meaning "wished-for child; rebellion; bitter". Famous bearers include the Virgin Mary, Mary Magdalene, and Mary, Queen of Scots. Ormond is a very old name, originated in Ireland, but also occurring nowadays in Portugal (mainly Azores), Brazil, England, Scotland, and United States. It derives from the Irish toponym Oirmhumhain 'East Munster' and was a hereditary title within the Irish aristocracy. It also comes from an Irish surname which was derived from Ó Ruaidh meaning "descendant of RUADH". Blue comes from the colour, which is also a colloquialism relating to sadness. Quotes }} Notes Trivia * With the exception of her middle names, Viola's first and last name are both colours. Her sister Scarlett also has a colour-based name. * Her surname Blue may also be an allusion to her melancholy disposition; to say that someone is "feeling blue" is an idiomatic phrase mainly associated with depression or unhappiness. Gallery Viola_36.jpg Viola_48.jpg Viola_49.jpg Viola_16.jpg Viola_18.jpg Viola_23.jpg Viola_29.jpg Viola 10.jpg Viola_50.jpg Viola_17.jpg Viola_37.jpg Viola 02.png Viola_7.jpg Viola_33.gif Viola 24.png Viola 11.png Lola_main.png Viola 5.jpg Viola 47.jpg Viola_45.png Viola_20.gif Viola_51.jpg Viola_28.jpeg Viola_32.gif Viola_22.jpg Viola_42.jpg Viola_40.jpg Viola_43.jpg Viola_30.gif Viola_15.jpg Viola_46.jpg Viola_35.gif Viola 9.gif Viola_39.jpg Viola_54.jpg Viola_38.gif Viola 44.jpg Viola_53.jpg Viola_52.jpg Viola_3.jpg